When all Is Said And Done
by trentspaceboy
Summary: Michaels Point of Veiw based on the Events in "Behind the Music. Enjoy!
1. Starlight Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Roswell or any of the Characters in it (If I did M&M would still be together) so please do not sue me. I am a Poor College Student with no money.  
  
Spoilers: Up to "Behind the Music"  
  
Summary: Michaels POV about the events in "Behind the Music"  
  
(Ok Folks this is going to be my first attempt at Fan Fic. I've always wanted to write one, but never really had the ambition to do so. After tonight's Episode I Had too write something..I hope you all enjoy it and Please Review)  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 When All Is Said And Done  
  
  
  
Silently I sit and Stare at the stars,  
  
My whole life Changed tonight,  
  
I just never thought it would happen Quite like this  
  
She told me that She Loved me but that she needed a Break form all of this alien stuff.  
  
That I didn't even know the real her,  
  
I asked her if She would come back to me  
  
She said She didn't Know..and then she left, I feel the flowers turn to Dust in my hands  
  
A million emotions rush through my Being  
  
"I love you" I try to call out to her but find myself unable to speak  
  
I just watched the stars as the girl of my Dreams walks out of my life  
  
I think of all the times we've shared together  
  
How she helped us throw Valenti Off our Trail when this whole "Conspiracy started"  
  
Our Road trip To Athertons Place,  
  
Our First Kiss,  
  
When our "Relationship" got off to its Rocky Start during the Heatwave  
  
The night when I left the Trailer for the last time, She was there for me she didn't judge me she just held me and comforted me  
  
Her Patience Throughout the Whole Destiny escapade,  
  
How she put up with me always being a Jerk,  
  
How she didn't buy the Story that Alex's Death was an Accident  
  
When we took our relationship to "the next Level" the night before I was supposed to leave  
  
To make it short Loving Maria made me human, and even thought it was a new and scary feeling.It made me feel like I belonged here on Earth, Like it was home, not the planet Maria was my Home.  
  
But now she's gone from my life  
  
She's gone off to gather answers find out who she really is  
  
I want to cry, or be angry, or frustrated, upset, anything..  
  
But truth is I feel Dead to emotions...dead to everything  
  
I stayed for Maria...because I love her  
  
And now that we're no longer together, it leaves me without a Reason for being in Roswell, Or New Mexico, Or Earth for that Matter  
  
Now that she's gone I sit here looking at the stars and one question goes through my head over and over again  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
(Well Folks that was my first attempt at Fan Fic I hope you all enjoyed it PLEASE review it. If you guys liked it there might be more.) 


	2. Rage and Regret

When All Is Said and Done. Chapter 2 Rage and Regret  
  
  
  
I feel myself becoming Numb and Confused  
  
I stayed for her.  
  
I opened up to her, showed her who I really was underneath the Brick Wall I tired so hard to protect.  
  
And know she leaves me.  
  
I poured out my Heart and My Soul too her..  
  
But it doesn't seem to Matter now  
  
She left me....How could she leave me? After all that we've been through together?  
  
I feel myself fall to the ground beneath me, as the Bench Explodes into a Million Pieces  
  
I stand up and brush Myself off,  
  
'Get a Grip, Guerin, Its not like like she's the only girl out there' I say trying to convince myself that its true  
  
But I know its not.  
  
Maria was the only girl I could ever love...  
  
But It doesn't matter now  
  
I stand up and Brush Myself Off  
  
Never Again I say to myself.  
  
I opened up, and look what happened  
  
I walk along the empty streets Angered by all that's Happening  
  
And then it hits me......  
  
Its all my Fault  
  
If I hadn't been such a Jerk to her, If I would have accepted my Feelings for her all along  
  
Maybe we would still be together..  
  
I feel so upset and Dead inside as I Pass A very Familiar Street  
  
'How did I end up coming down this Sidewalk?' I ask myself  
  
As I continue to walk it begins to pour rain  
  
I stop as I stand in front of Maria's House  
  
She's standing by the window  
  
She sees me  
  
I look at her  
  
Its just like the night when I came to her after Hank..after I left Hanks Trailer  
  
She Starts to open the window  
  
But I continue walking  
  
I've hurt her too much, to risk doing it again.  
  
I go back to the Apt and Change out of my Wet clothes  
  
I glance outside and see that the rain has Stopped  
  
I'm too Upset to sleep, I need to think  
  
I leave quietly try not to Wake Max  
  
I get outside and climb on my Cycle  
  
Where are the keys?  
  
Last time I had them was when I was at Maria's earlier today...  
  
I must have left them there  
  
I make my way over to her house  
  
I sneak in through her window  
  
I see the keys sitting on the Nightstnad beside her  
  
I also see something  
  
I see the face of an angel, asleep on her bed  
  
I see Alex's Guitar still Cradled in her hands  
  
I gently remove it and lay it up against the wall  
  
I pull the Blanket up over her, tucking her in  
  
I kiss her gently on the forehead  
  
I let myself out, the way I had gotten in  
  
I tried to walk but the emotion welling up inside of me was too much too take  
  
I walked around to the back of the house, and sat against it  
  
A Tear rolled down my Cheek, Followed by another, and then another,  
  
'Things are never going to be the same' He thought as he cried  
  
********  
  
Maria awoke to the sound of her window closing, She knew instantly who it was. She hurried to the window not seeing Michael anywhere. She couldn't see him at all. Maria cried as she lied back down in the bed..alone....  
  
  
  
THE END?  
  
(Well Folks that was chapeter two let me know what you think...if you all like it I might write another chapter) 


	3. Heart Check

1.1 (Special Thanks to My friend Lolli for giving me some inspiration on this one)  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 When all is Said and Done Chapter Three- Resolution  
  
I woke up the next morning unsure of how I managed to get back home  
  
I hadn't slept much; I glance at My Cupboard looking at the Bottle Inside.  
  
It was one of the left over Bottles of Wine from Isabelle's wedding.  
  
I took a look at it, and thought, What the Hell, I took a small sip.  
  
I felt woozy, but I suddenly had this inner Drive, This need to talk to Maria  
  
Tell her everything that I hadn't told her before.  
  
I Quickly left the Apartment, and Stumbled my Way to The Crashdown  
  
I saw her standing there, My Beautiful Angel I made my way over to her.  
  
  
  
"Can we talk?" I asked  
  
She was silent as if she were pondering this over, and she responded  
  
"Okay" she said "Liz? Can you cover for me?"  
  
Liz nodded  
  
Maria Led Michael into the Back room  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" she asked him  
  
"I want to talk about last night" I Replied  
  
"Michael..."She started to say  
  
"No please let me say what I need to say otherwise I may never be able to say it again"  
  
Maria nodded in approval  
  
"Maria, I haven't always been real open in our relationship, that being said there are some things I need to tell you. When we had our first Kiss that night in the Hotel I knew I liked you but I was scared of being Vulnerable, I had always been so solid, but you came along and it was like nothing else I had ever experienced before. That night when I came to you after Hank...when I came to your house was both the Worst and Best night of my life. It was the worst because I finally realized that I had no place to go that I didn't belong on earth. It was the best because I realized that I had found a kindred spirit, someone just like me, who would I could count on, but I had built my life around the fact that I was going to leave one day, that the minute I found our ship, I would hop inside and go home. It scared me to think that I would be happy here on Earth. But I realize that know more than ever.."  
  
Maria had tears welling up in eyes as well as streaming down her face  
  
"But I love you so much, that I'm not willing to hold back. More than anything I want you to be happy and to be successful, and if that means that I have to let you go, I will, you Helped me discover who I was, now its only fair for you to do the same..."  
  
"But know one thing, I'll be here waiting for you to come back, whether you do or not, is up to you, but I could never love a Girl like I love you..."  
  
  
  
THE END? 


End file.
